Evade from Kowasu
In the previous installment, Shirokaze and Doriyaku have traveled to a village where they found a few unknown friends. After arriving in a industrial city they under go training and meet some people expected to be friends....but quickly learn otherwise. Swift Movements "I think it would be best if we each take a backpack of supplies and move out the back of the house and get on with location The Creator" Doaku tosses Shiro a pack, as he starts packing extra weapons and medical supplies into a one shoulder backpack. "I know that is the better idea but are you sure that you want to do that?" Shiro responds while putting his hands into the Ram sign before closing his eyes. "Your right Shirokaze, lets send clones down stairs while we move out....What do you think we should do?" Doaku says tie his bag shut and shouldering it. Just then "Shiro...Doaku...You two are sure taking a long time up there" Ousura's voice can be heard. "Hmm...their is fifth person in this building that is probably going to follow us..." Shiro says, "but he isn't reacting to our voices so if we just leave through the front door we can avoid raising any alarm. Hurry up an answer before they start catching on." "Oh.....Shiro can't seem to find what he wants to wear and we was just packing a bit for the mission" Doaku says shrugging his shoulder with a confused look. "Where is this fifth person at?" saying to Shiro. as he actives Yomigan but somehow keeps it hidden. "Fifteen meters to your left, but on the same floor as the girls...he is using a technique to camouflage his location...I can't tell if they know he is there," Shiro directs Doaku. "I see him clear as day, Lets move down stairs." Doaku starts out the room and down the stairs. "Hello ladies, I think we about to head out" Doaku says as he walks over and opens the fridge. "You know what would be super is if you to would cook up a great big ol' Bar-B-Q. So it would be ready for Shiro and myself when we get back. "But we want to go with you guys. Why can't we?" Keitii says just as Shiro comes walking down the stairs tying his bag shut... "One, we have never worked together...so it would be dangerous to operate functionally as a team. And two, I rather not split the earnings another way," Shiro snaps focusing on the presence in the room and proceeds to walk out the front door without another word. "Well guess we are off, you should think about that BBQ" Doaku walks out and shuts the door right behind Shiro. "He is following us you know." Doaku says a few blocks down the road. "Hmmm... A under developed shinobi. He could be a decoy and they want us to attack him... Why else send such a weak shinobi to follow two shinobi you know nothing about." They turn a corner and see the main gate around ten blocks down. "I don't know...in any case we can't trust this dude and we have to be on the look out since the creator is our target...we can't mess up again," Shiro says forcefully tightening his pose up. The two Fuyutama are just about three blocks from the gate. "The moment of truth, lets see how much they hate us. They Fuyutama children approach the gate. Doaku looks at the keeper of the gate and nods his heads signaling good afternoon to him. The gate keeper replies with the same. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Shiro thinks while noticing that the guards didn't sense their stalker. The Fuyutama pick up the pace feeling the cold once again as they move away from the village through a maze of giant snow covered trees. "That went good?...Remind me why we thought the cold would be a good idea" Doaku and Shiro follow a trail for many miles with their stalker friend following. Before Shiro has a chance to answer he is forced to dodge a large pine tree falling in his direction by flipping to the top of another tree. A cloud of snow results and Shiro thinks he saw something moving in it for a second, but didn't have a dojutsu activated so he is unsure. "Doaku...did you lose track of our little friend as well...I can't sense him." "Umm...well I don't know how to really answer that." Doaku says from behind a tree. "Well...try," Shiro responds souding worried as he can tell that his ability is being blocked, "Something is purposely hiding itself." "Well to make it simple, he is hiding his charka but I see his life force and there seem to be three more living people now" Doaku explains after flickering next to Shiro. "There is one...two...and three," ''Shiro thinks while taking not of their locations after pinpointing them with his hybrid eyes. "Well, they have us outnumbered...but only partially surrounded, do you want to run for it or try to confront them?" "Something seem off about this whole thing... Where did the other two come from? I have had my Yomigan on since we left and the other two were never hiding or anything they just came from nowhere...Hmm i wonder" Doaku says scratching his head. "I was reading some of the text that my father stole from Konoha that reminds me of this situation. An entire group once entered through Konoha's sensing barrier but only appeared as a single person. This was because the only person to physically pass across the barrier summoned his entire group after him, thus only appearing to sensors as a single entity. But...I'm not sure what the situation is here, but summons humanoid or not are a possibility," Shiro offers while keeping his eye on the individuals following them even though he can't discern their nature due to their distance. "That is cool and all but there isn't really people there its a trick. The stalker is just jacking with us" Doaku explains as the snow calms down. "That would explain the lack of chakra...but why would you sense life force surrounding them," Shiro inquires. "Hmm... Oh duh shadow clones..." Doaku laughs. "Shadow clones that mask chakra...perhaps we under estimated him...regardless if we can verify that they are shadow clones not any other clone we know he is at max 33% chakra already," Shiro proposes, "But he has shown himself to be tricky already...so we have to tread carefully." "That much is true so what should we do?" Doaku scatter throws five smoke tags engulfing the area and the shock knocks up snow. "Destroy the clones before he can use them as a decoy...or get away then question him," Shiro states flickering into the smoke towards the first target avoiding an obvious trap along the way, "''Amateur." Shiro is then supposedly caught by another trap that was hidden by the obvious one but disperses into electricity revealing to behind the first clone, of a rather pale and skinny ninja, bursting it with a single strike before it can react. "The first was a shadow clone he has a maximum of 50% energy!" Shiro yells through the smoke and snow. Doaku flickers above the second clone. Doaku is falls by a vine wrapped around his legs two daggers in hand with arms crossed the daggers on ether side of the clones neck. Doaku looks around and the clone is guarded by at least five traps. He places his dagger into his sleeve and grabs the clone by his neck raising him slight slightly off the ground then rotating the clone to the left then quickly twisting right. The clones body turns limp and Doaku lets go of the clone just as the vine springs back up, mere seconds from the orginal fall, into the tree and as all the trap set off. "Shadow clone as well!" He yells as gliding through the air. "He is down to 33% chakra then," Shiro states as the smoke clears revealing the true shinobi surrounded by a massive amount of traps. "And you are sure he didn't replace himself with a clone or anything...for he hasn't used any chakra yet," Shiro questions as he analyzes the incredible complex trap system. "How in the hell am I to know?" Doaku says landing next to Shiro "Here I got his a** out" "Snake" Shiro watches as the smoke snakes slither out of Doakus pant leg and around the shinobi completely surround him in a dome of deadly haze. Just as they expected the shinobi to either die or leave his defenses a massive wave of ice and snow blasts through smoke clearing it away along with the shinobi. On top of the mound of ice stands a tall figure in a long coat wielding a pure white sword, "You two should give up...you can't defeat the creator...he will just turn you in to one of us," the man says with a raspy voice. The shinobi the Fuyutama were hunting before climbs out of the snow only to be struck and killed by a spike of ice hurled from the rasping man's sword. "If you ended up like him...it would be a blessing," the icy warrior says before disappearing in a swirling wind. "Uh...that was awkward," Shiro exclaims. "But his chakra was even weirder...but it wasn't because he is a zombie," ''Shiro ponders to himself. "That was some freaky chakra, So...What do we do now?" Doaku asks. "I guess we keep chasing after the creator...but if that guy works for him why would he kill that ninja and not us...he didn't even try," Shiro rambles while thinking out loud. "Oh" Doaku takes off walking down the trail again. A castle in the snow? After some time the two Fuyutama exit the forest and come before the sight of a giant castle in the middle of a snowy plain. The enormity allows the building to cast a shadow for miles in the direction of the young men engulfing the entire field in front of them in darkness. Both of them just stare in awe at the castle standing before a cloud covered sun for quite a while until Shiro reluctantly breaks the silence but only is able mutter a few partial words. The wind blows across the shadowy plain chilling the now doubtful shinobi to the bone, despite their warm clothing, as they feel a deep chasm is drawing their very minds into the oblivion. "WOW!!!! I have a strange feeling that the Creator created this creation of magnormous beaut by creating snow and earth with his creating powers. Isn't that cool?" Doaku says then turns and looks at Shiro whose jaw is almost on the ground. "Sir...that was uneccesary, but is something moving way up by the castle," Shiro says looking up near the walls of the castle where he thinks he can perceive something. "Where... Are you talking about just to the right about 456 clicks west of the tower? Cuz I think I see something there?" Doaku points. "Whatever...lets just get in there and break some faces," Shiro states as they approach the castle which they eventually discover is much farther away and much taller then they first estimated. It appears to be nearly a thousand feet tall the outer wall looks like it could wrap around for miles. When they get close enough they see what was moving several miles back. An incredible mass of the undead stand before the gates moaning in agony, while the agile ones they fought before seem to be wandering the top of the wall. Out in the open the Fuyutama are quickly noticed and the zombies begin to move in their direction. "Well I guess that answers your question...Hey throw some traps and lets move" Doaku says with a smile and sarcasm. "Why don't you repress them all with you magic eyes," Shiro responds quickly. "Really there is like Two hundred billion six hundred and one million of them and you want me to just stop all of them?" Doaku responds back "Oh yeah and hanging all of them upside down from thin air is so much better," Shiro retorts as the zombies drag themselves closer. "Like dude, what the crap just put the stupid flipping wire upside down thing on the ground so we can go. GEEZE!!" Doaku says stabbing is finger around in the air. "Oh sure, grab me an effing tree to hang them from and I'll be right on it...or you could just man up and...wait for it...look at them," Shiro responds his voice now raised. The zombies have made it to about 30 ft away. "You know...Fine...Whatever" Doaku face goes from joking around to a dead killing intent. Shiro feels a chill dart up his spine as Doriyaku's eyes begin to change. A deep dark blue, as his pupil shifts and breaks apart. The blue is replaced with a purest green center. The pupil finishes by spinning and branching like a tree ''"YOMIGAN!!!" echos off the castle. With the most hate and death Shiro as ever seen Doaku skin turns a blackish color as he guns down the zombies with his eyes. With a demonic voice "Turn back now, I am no longer you enemy I am your master. I command you to bring me the one you once called master. NOW GO!" The zombies seem to stop in the track, unable to move as Doriyaku talks, However once he is done the zombies like one massive unit rotate and bare down on the castles as they close in on it. Shiro looks back a Doaku who's skin as returned to normal, though his new Yomigan is still active. "His chakra is even darker than his father's, what's kind of monster are we about to fight?" ''Shiro thinks to himself. "So...lets roll," says Shiro as he bursts toward the zombies that are pounding on the front gate. This eventually gains the attention of the Abandoned on the wall leading them to jump down and start slashing through hordes of zombies. "Well, I can't let you guys kill our escort," Shiro states charging in and slashing up the agile beasts with much more ease than his previous fight with them. When he gets a chance he destroys the braces holding the gate together, causing the gate to inevitably fall, and unfortunately crushing a few of Doaku's new minions. With the gate down Shirokaze rushes into the castle's courtyard and begins dispatching zombies that Doaku hadn't yet converted by recognizing a slight difference in their chakra flow. The zombies begin to lead, as slow as they may be, the two Fuyutama toward the central building that stands high above the rest. "''Of course, it had to be in there," Shiro thinks as he moves toward a door guarded by a Saiko. He stop before the giant as it looks down in a menacing manner before sending a powerful punch in Shiro's direction. Without moving a step Shiro raises his sword in a defensive manner while a serpent from his sleeve ignites the blade in Reien mere moments before the beasts assault connects with its target. The beast's hand is split by the flaming blade all the up to its shoulder before Shiro removes a majority of the giant's arm with a simple flick of his wrist. Howling in agony the beast stumbles back against the white stone walls of the castle complex just a Shiro flickers in the air right before its face cleanly beheading the undead giant before it has a chance to react. "Is this going a little too easy?" Shiro wonders kicking open a door at the base of the tallest tower. After a few second the dust from the door smashing to the ground clears Shiro is being gazed down by four Saiko. Shiro flips and rotates sword in to the reverse blade style as a serpent ignites his sword leaving a standing black flame design in the air following the katana. He cocks to the right and immediately spins 90 degrees to the left driving his blade through the torsos of two Saiko. The other two Saiko hunch ready to charge Shiro while he is off guard. As if coming from nowhere, Doaku launches into the room rebounding off of Shiro's shoulders. Using the momentum Doaku rotates into a screw kick implanting a kunai, that was held to his foot by chakra violently in the closest Saiko. Using the opposite foot Doriyako kicks off a nearby wall, running the outside of his forearm across the remaining Saiko's torso. Attached by chakra are five more kunai that slice the unsuspecting Saiko with great precision Doaku releases each Kunai in major organs. Dropping to the ground Doaku spins slicing the Achilles tendons on both the of the creatures. Releasing a horrific scream of pain the monster plummets to the cold damp stone floor. "Shut your mouth!" Doaku screams shoving the last kunai in the Saiko's mouth. Doaku stands up pulling all the kunai out of the dead beast and shaking the blood off. Doaku walks the the door way. "All of you guard this area nothing leaves nothing enters!" Doaku's voice seeming to echo through the horde of zombies. "Shiro help me put this door back up" Doaku asks. After the Fuyutama get into the building and successfully barricade the door they are quickly met by a massive spiral staircase that encompasses the circumference of the gigantic room. The two shinobi begin dashing up the stairs when Shiro asks an important question, "Do you have a plan to fight this guy...?" "Beat his a** till he dies" Doaku says as the keep sprinting up the stairs. "I suppose that works," Shiro responds. "''I hope he doesn't underestimate him." '' After what seems like an eternity they finally reach the top of the winding staircase that was oddly void of guards. They come to wide iron door with torches lit on either side. Before the young ninja decide what to do the door is slowly opened by two Saiko from the inside as a voice calls to them from a throne that sits on the other side of a long room. "Ah... boys you to have finally made it to my...what is it you kids say now...crib...you two have finally made it to my crib. I hope your trip was enjoyable," says the all too familiar voice of the creator who had defeated the Fuyutama with ease before. "Ya, we have made it to your crib as frankly..." Doaku looks around as he walks into the room. "I like it, I think I shall kill you and keep it." Doaku says stopping just after walking in, Shiro to his side notices that he was once again hidden his Yomigan. "On second thought I may just bring it down on top of you." "You two seriously came here to fight, but I was hoping that you considered joining me," The creator responds. "Why would we do that," Shiro questions with hate in his eyes. "I was forced from the village you two have been staying in because they believed I committed a crime that I did not, similar to your situation...perhaps," The creator continues, "I just want my revenge for being separated from the home that I had dedicated my life to, and if you help me I promise I will help the two of you get revenge on your village." "How do you know about that?" Shiro snaps destroying the two Saiko behind him on a whim. Doaku looks at Shiro then back at the creator. "I do hate the nobles, What can you offer us besides revenge?" "I can give you power you have never seen, Power over the undead. You can command them to do anything you wish. With my powers I can teach you." The Creator replied Doaku begins to walk over to the Creator. "Sounds like a plan to me, However if you try one false move I'll take you down" "Understandable response," says the Creator as he looks across the room at Shiro who didn't follow Doaku. "What about you...you wouldn't want to control the undead?" "Not really my style," Shiro responds coldly, "And I really don't trust anyone to help me in my revenge." "SHIRO!! Are you f****ng stupid you can't win! get over here" Doaku yells with angry. "I knew you was stupid and worthless" "I definitely don't need you Doriyaku...so get out of my way so I can clean up here," Shiro shouts as he begins crossing the room in a violent stride with his ninjato in hand. "Just like you worthless father!" Doaku yells knowing it will piss Shiro off. "Good boys now take that built up anger and kill each other" the Creator says laughing. Shiro releases a wave of killing intent that even Creator can feel as he flickers just before Doaku and slashes at his cousin. Doaku drawing his dagger lefts it reverse style as the two Fuyutama's blades grind againts each other. Doaku and Shiro staring each other in the eyes. Shiro breaks contact and kicks at Doaku who barely has time to block sending Doaku sliding back. Just for a flicker of a second Shiro thought he seen Doaku reach for his own weapon pouch. Just then Doaku release seven kunai at Shiro. "Hahaha, It appears the weaker one has joined me, what a waste" The Creator laughs at Shiro victory thus far. Before the Creator finishes laughing Shiro notices that the kunai Doaku through at him are attached to wire in his pouch. Finally understanding what Doaku is planning, Shiro redirects the kunai via wire toward the Creator while simultaneously charging them with electricity. Nearly noticing the kunai the Creator flips over the throne dodging all but one kunai that Shiro redirects as the last possible second clipping the Creator in the arm causing it to go numb. Simultaneously Doaku forms the pig and shoots a nice sized water ball at the Creator as he passes through the electric wire. The combination attack severely shocks the creator causing him to drop to his knees before he chuckles and mocks the effectiveness of the attack. The Creator tries to stand but is still numb from the lightning and fails to do so. Recognizing that an opening such as this may not happen again Shiro charges the Creator with the intent to finish the battle here and now. Just as he is about to slash through his immobile enemy he is knocked back by what seems to be a wave of chakra. He flips back to land the sudden midair redirection looks for the source of the attack only to see the man with the coat and white sword, now clearly sheathed on his side, walk up behind the Creator and help him up. "You..." Shiro exclaims. "I guess you wasted your only attempt to kill me boy," the Creator states now fully mobile again. Next To follow wiki guidelines this story will be continued in the new forums system available here Under the thread Fuyutama Chronicles Part III: Fuyutama vs Necromancy. Category:Articles marked as clear